Return
by Hopegtr
Summary: Los compañeros del mundo del mas allá que lucharon juntos en la SSS tienen la oportunidad de reencontrarse. ¿Que pasará?  Epílogo - completo


**Angel beats ~ Return**

_Bueno este es mi primer fanfic, un one shot sobre Angel Beats, una de las mejores series que he visto nunca :3_

_Espero que le guste a alguien y que dejen algún comentario, ya sea bueno o malo, seguro que me puede ayudar a mejorar ^^_

El sol brillaba con intensidad, era una calurosa mañana de verano. Yurippe y Kanade saboreaban un helado sentadas en un banco a la sombra de un árbol. Conversaban sobre la relación entre Hinata y Yui a los que se habían encontrado hacía pocos minutos. Seguían juntos, después de dos años, se les veía felices. Pasaron unos minutos hablando sobre ello y luego callaron, quizás sobrecogidas por la nostalgia.

- Mañana hará dos años eh...- Dijo Yurippe acompañando la frase con un suspiro.

Kanade asintió levemente, algo triste. Yurippe la abrazó cariñosamente para animarla y se acabaron enzarzando en una pelea con despeinar a la rivalcomo objetivo. Varias personas se quedaron mirándolas así que pararon y luego, al pensar en la situación, se echaron a reír.

Cuando se iban a levantar para dar una vuelta por el centro comercial sonó una melodía. Kanade sacó su teléfono móbil, al instante sonó otra melodía diferente y Yurippe cogío el suyo. Pasaron medio minuto en silencio, como si no creyeran lo que estaban viendo, luego se miraron.

- Acepto.- Dijo Kanade contestando la pregunta que suponía que su compañera iba a realizar.

- Bien, yo también.- Comentó Yurippe mientras tecleaba algo en su teléfono.

Pasaron el resto del día realizando llamadas, como imaginaban no habían sido las únicas en recibir ese extraño email. Se despidieron a la tarde quedando para verse al día siguiente.

Yuzuru salió al jardín del insituto. La imagen de Kanade cuidando las hermosas flores se materializó en us mente y un sentimiento de nostalgia le acompañó a los pocos segundos.

Dió un pequeño paseo y se paró en las escaleras. _Aquellas escaleras_.- Pensó.

En esas mismas escaleras había perdido a Kanade dos años atrás. Se sentó y estuvo observando el cielo durante unos minutos, pensó en todos y cada uno de ellos, sonrió, invadido de nuevo por la nostalgia. Al final optó por levantarse, se compró una lata de café en la máquina expendedora como hacía cada mañana y subió a la azotea. Observó la pista de deportes, una gran cantidad de alumnos estaban allí reunidos, había tanto NCP'S como personas normales, estaban preparando algo para el festival escolar que se acercaba.

El pelirrojo sonrió, se alegraba de poder estar allí, al mando del consejo escolar y se alegraba de poder haber ayudado a todos los que habían pasado por allí en esos dos años. Sin embargo una parte de su corazón seguía gritando palabras de dolor. Ellos no estaban con él, ella no estaba con él. Habían pasado dos años, pero no había conseguido calmar aún esa parte de su corazón, todos ellos significaban mucho para él.

Se apoyó contra la barandilla que marcaba el final de la azotea y dió un trago de su bebida. Una lágrima resbaló por su mejilla y cayó hasta desaparecer en el suelo empedrado del instituto.

Este era un día especialmente doloroso para el, además no había clases ni reuniones del consejo escolar y no tenía nada que hacer y si lo tenía no le importaba, quería dedicarles el día a ellos aunque el mismo supiese que nunca mas iba a poder verlos.

Se tumbó allí mismo sabiendo que nunca nadie subía y acabo durmiéndose viendo como las nubes pasaban, cambiaban de forma, se deshacían y volvían a aparecer.

Despertó horas mas tarde, el sol teñía de un intenso rojo oscuro todo el cielo y lanzaba destellos de luz brillantes sobre las ventanas del edificio que refeljaban la hermosa puesta de sol. Se levantó y volvió a recostarse contra la barandilla. Recordó cada uno de los días, felices días que había pasado allí junto a sus enemigos. Recordó las batallas contra Tenshi, el partido de béisbol, el período de exámenes, la llegada de Ayato y su unión al grupo, la batalla contra las sombras, la ayuda de todos sus compañeros, la graduación del último día y, de nuevo, la despedida de Kanade. Rompió a llorar, no pudo evitarlo, las lágrimas empezaron a deslizarse por debajo de sus ojos y corrieron por toda su cara hasta caer. Intentó parar pero no pudo, una sárcastica, dolorosa y forzada sonrisa se perfiló en su cara.

- Soy idiota.- Dijo pensando en voz alta casi en un susurro.

- Sí, lo eres, no hace falta que lo digas.- Dijo desde atrás una voz familiar.

Al momento una mano se apoyó en su hombro, se limpío rápidamente las lágrimas con la manga de su chaqueta y se giró.

- ¡¿Hinata? - Exclamó sorprendio.

- Yo también me alegro de verte compañero, te he echado mucho de menos en estos dos años. - Le dijo él mientras le estrechaba fuertemente la mano.- Sin embargo, creo que hay alguien que merece verte más que yo y le estoy robándo su tiempo.- Siguió el chico sonriendo mientras se apartaba.

Kanade apareció por detrás de Hinata y saltó sobre Yuzuru rápidamente, le abrazó con fuerza, como si tuviese miedo.

- Tranquila, no voy a desaparecer.- Le dijo él sonriendo mientras le miraba tranquilizadoramente.

Ella se sonrojó pero no aflojó su abrazo. Como respuesta el también la abrazó, su cabello plateado cayó por encima de sus hombros y reflejó la intensa luz roja en la que el sol se fundía. Se besaron por un instante, declarandóse de nuevo su amor y luego ella se apartó.

Todos estaban allí, Yuri, Hinata junto a Yui, Matsushita, TK, Ōyama, Fujimaki, Takamatsu, Noda, Shiina, Naoi, Iwasawa junto la resta de miembros de GirlDeMo, Chā (Líder del grupo que reside en Guild) y Yusa (La informadora que está al servicio de Yuri).

Corrió a saludarles a todos, pasaron los siguientes tres minutos riendo y reviviendo viejos tiempos mientras se saludaban. Luego a una señal de Yurippe todos se retiraron un par de pasos y le dejaron hablar.

- Hemos traído con nosotros a alguien a quien pensamos que te gustaría ver, Otonashi.- Dijo esbozando una amplia sonrisa.

Ella se apartó y una pequeña chica pelirroja apareció por detrás, tenía el pelo largo y sus ojos, de un ligero color rosado brillaban con intensidad, parecía que estaba a punto de llorar.

- Ha- Hatsune...- Pronunció Yuzuru sin creer aún que tenía a su hermana pequeña delante.

- Me alegro mucho de verte hermano, siempre he querido darte las gracias por todo lo que hiciste por mi.- Le dijo ella con ternura y dulzura en cada una de sus palabras mientras unas transparentes gotas se dibujaban en sus ojos.

Las lágrimas volvieron a correr por las mejillas del chico, nunca había estado tan feliz en su vida. Por un momento temió desaparecer al haber conseguido la felicidad que tanto había deseado pero pensó que había sido una estúpidez que desapareciese después de que todos hubiesen llegado.

Cuando todo el alboroto causado por los jovénes se calmó empezaron a desfilar hacía dentro del edificio para preparar una cena especial como celebración. Yuzuru se quedó un breve momento atrás, mientras uno a uno iban desapareciendo tras la puerta que conectaba la azotea con la parte interna del instituto, miró hacía arriba y con un intenso brillo en sus ojos dijo: Gracias.

Al momento sintió un leve golpe en la nunca y salió corriendo detrás de Hinata que había aprovechado el momento para darle una colleja. Al ver la escena todo el grupo volvió a reír llenando la azotea de intensas carcajadas que se fueron apagando mientras se alejaban caminando.

_Bueno, aquí acaba este one shot, espero que les haya gustado y que me disculpen por los errores que haya cometido, espero seguir mejorando conforme siga escribiendo._

_Muchas gracias por leerlo ^^_


End file.
